


Not Like Him

by Felicity_The_Cat



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Drabble, Implied abuse, Other, possibly will continue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-07 07:34:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12836340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Felicity_The_Cat/pseuds/Felicity_The_Cat
Summary: Rick stood and walked out of the club, the cold air outside making his hair stand on end.He shivered and rubbed his arms with his hands.It only took him a moment to spot Bird Person, and he made his way over to him.The moon was out… well.. two of the planet’s three moons, that was.“Nice night, isn't it, Pers?” Rick asked, leaning against the brick wall of the club next to him.





	Not Like Him

Rick sat in the strip club. It was an alien strip club, of course. He avoided being on earth as much as he could. Earth sucked, and it was funny that he despised his own planet so much.  
He had a joint in his mouth, watching some of the girls do their dances.  
Rick Sanchez.. a name many had come to fear, or respect.  
He held the smoke in his lungs for a moment before letting it all out with a heavy sigh.  
Rick glanced at Squanchy, who was currently making grabby paws at one of the girls.  
The sight brought a small smile to his face and he rolled his eyes.  
Where was Bird Person at?  
Rick stood and walked out of the club, the cold air outside making his hair stand on end.  
He shivered and rubbed his arms with his hands.  
Sometimes he wished he had sleeves with his damn outfit.  
Oh well.  
It only took him a moment to spot Bird Person, and he made his way over to him.  
The moon was out… well.. two of the planet’s three moons, that was.  
“Nice night, isn't it, Pers?” Rick asked, leaning against the brick wall of the club next to him.  
Bird Person simply nodded.  
Rick offered the joint to him but he refused.  
Rick put it out on the wall and watched as it fell to the sidewalk.  
It took them a moment before the tense silence was broken.  
“You are not enjoying the women, Rick. What brings you out here?”  
“You know damn well what brings me out here.” Rick hissed, glaring at him.  
“You're out here, missing out.”  
Rick growled.  
Pers shrugged.  
“And it is my choice to not partake..”  
Rick scoffed, his voice low and smooth.  
“And it's a fucking dumb one…”  
Rick looked away from Pers, drifting off into thought. It was a while before Pers broke the silence.  
“Do you ever wonder what the future holds, Rick?”  
Rick didn't answer.  
“Do you not wish to speak about these things?”  
Rick was still silent.  
Bird person leaned over and went to put a hand on Rick’s shoulder, but the blue haired man yanked himself away, tense.  
He never really let his guard down around anyone. Not even Squanchy or Bird Person.  
“Rick…”  
The man still didn't answer.   
His left strap to his tank top had slid down, revealing more of his back than he ever liked to expose.  
Deep, hideous scars were all along his back, and when he realized they were revealed he fixed his top, grumbling under his breath about getting a leather coat.  
There was another long silence, and Pers again was the one to break it.  
“Do you ever plan to have children, Rick?”  
“Never.” His voice was cold and firm.  
He was sure of what he said.  
“I'm never being like that douchbag…” he grumbled, crossing his arms.  
“You are nothing like him, Rick.”  
The words didn't comfort him, and Rick pushed himself away from the wall and walked off, leaving the club behind as he vanished into the cold night air.  
“The fuck do you know, Pers?”

**Author's Note:**

> I may continue this. Maybe not.


End file.
